


Westerburg High's Princess- Maleverse! Yandere! Various Heathers x Thicc! Pure! Reader

by YouMakeMyHeartGoDokiDoki



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Genderbending, Jason "J. D." Dean Gets Help, Jason "J. D." Dean Gets Therapy, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Stalker, Stalking, Threesome - F/M/M, Yandere, Yandere Heather Chandler, Yandere Heather Duke, Yandere Heather McNamara, Yandere Jason "J. D." Dean, Yandere Kurt Kelly, Yandere Martha Dunnstock, Yandere Ram Sweeney, Yandere Veronica Sawyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouMakeMyHeartGoDokiDoki/pseuds/YouMakeMyHeartGoDokiDoki
Summary: *THIS IS IN AN AU WHERE READER IS AN 8TH GRADER AND JUST JOINED WESTERBURG. JD GETS HELP AND IS TRYING TO FIX HIMSELF.*Y/N Sawyer, the younger sister to Ronnie Sawyer, was an innocent girl that had quite the grown body. It wasn't her fault that she had large breasts, a nice plump behind, big hips, and thick thighs. It made her incredibly attractive. Her face was also quite beautiful. Not only that but she was a total sweetheart. She enjoyed feminine things like unicorns and pink. Her biggest fault was that she was friendly and trusting. What happens when her new friends want more than being friends?I have more Yandere Heathers content if you want to check it out.
Relationships: Heather Chandler (Heathers)/Reader, Heather Chandler/Heather Duke/Heather McNamara/Reader, Heather Chandler/Heather Duke/Heather McNamara/Veronica Sawyer/Reader, Heather Duke/Reader, Heather McNamara/Reader, Jason "J. D." Dean/Reader, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer/Reader, Jason Dean/Reader, Kurt Kelly/Reader, Martha Dunnstock/Reader, Ram Sweeney/Reader, Ram Sweeney/Reader/Kurt Kelly, Veronica Sawyer/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Coming Soon

I will update soon hopefully.


	2. An  update real quick

Yeah,I know she's a younger girl. Yeah,I know it's wrong. You probably did too after reading the description. I want you to know that no doing "it" with reader will happen and no rubbing one out will happen. For Kurt and Ram I planned on some occasions for them to be checking her out and maybe caress the chest a bit when they lay their head on it. I think it could help with protective scenes. I've had my experiences with pedos. I think they need help. I just have a morbid curiosity with it and honestly I just need an outlet. It's totally wrong in real life. I only write younger adults and older teens x young reader when writing underage. If any of you think it's okay in real life then please think about factors as to why it's wrong. I think I'd freak if I found out one of you were a kiddo cuddler. That's what I gotta say, chapter will hopefully come soon because I get busy and I need motivation. I love you guys, bye.


	3. I might update soon

Yeah,I have a very busy schedule of procrastination. So yeah that's what's up. On other notes, I will be coming up with more yandere content here on my lil AO3.


End file.
